The Youtube Kidnapper
by flummmoxstories
Summary: Things get wild okay.


July 4th, 2017, it was a sunny day and the birds were chirping in the trees, the air as soothing as it could be, the sky bluer than a baby. Everyone was out with their families celebrating the independence day of America, everyone except Keemstar. "Man I wish I could take time off of DramaAlert but I am super greedy and love money, let's see what is happening with the community today." Keemstar enters his room trying to dodge all of the buttery popcorn that is stacked wall high and gfuel packs scattered throughout the floor. He make it to his laptop as he anxiously sits and clicks away on twitter hoping to find news, he boots up skype to call in his news team to ask if there has been any news. "Hey Jimmy and Skylar what news do we have today and don't you fucking give me that bullshit that there is no news." He stares through the skype call irritated like as if he was about to punch a baby or shove gfuel down a guy's throat until he chokes to death. "Boss we have huge news, some youtuber got jealous of all the top youtubers that he kidnapped all of them and is threatening to kill each one until he hits one-hundred million subscribers." Keemstar's eyes open wide in shock, he is deep down saddened about this news but then he quickly snaps out of and is happy it is happening. Keemstar's mind explodes and he screetches out a big roar of joy that he will be getting so much views and revenue from this tragedy. "Let's get rolling now! What is up dramaalert nation I am your host killer keemstar let's get right into the news."

10:30 a.m. the streets are quiet, the highways are roaring with cars, lots of cars, like a lot of cars. Under the underpass a noise faintly comes out, hissing. Snapback hat trails lead to a crusty dark cardboard box, the hissing is coming from inside the box, under the box is a smelly, long haired, lizard looking leafyishere. "Hiss, my Youtube channel is going down the shitter all because of that four-eyed, white, receding hairline looking motherfucker Idubbbz. He is literally canc-." Leafy gets interrupted by a skype call from Keemstar. "Leafy listen, I knew you weren't taken because look at your fucking channel. Anyway that is beside the point, There is a guy going around kidnapping youtubers be on the look out. The CIA wants me and you to team up to go search for these guys and take them out apparently because yeah. Anyways, this will give us a lot of money and we both need money so why not." Leafy looks surprised. "But keemy I thought you hated me for backstabbing you because I am a piece of shit friend." Keemstar gazes into leafy's eyes. "No buddy, I love you so much, I am so gay for you actually." Leafy looks surprised and in love. "Okay I will do it keem, I will sign as long as I can be with you." Leafy signs the CIA contract to stop this evil youtuber that is kidnapping everyone. "Oh by the way leafy I don't love you, you fucking gay doctor sues character looking bitch, I am just in it for the money. Hop in my car and lets go I have a lead." Leafy's heart is broken but gets in keem's vehicle because he still wants money.

"So keem my darling what is your lead?" Leafy says in a voice. "Well gaylord I think it is Onision because the guy is vegan and always talks about his relationships and criticizes people and judges kid's bodies for views." The car speeds up on the highway. "Where is his house?" Leafy says in a question type voice. "Over there." Keemstar points at the house as he drives the car through onision's window. Onision is nowhere to be found in the living room, it is quiet too quiet. Keemstar grabs his gfuel packets to throw inside a room like flashbang. Leafy and Keemstar hears vegan and gay type noises coming from the back. As they approach the noises leafy gets his microphones that is always are infront of his face and he is using them as weapons because yeah. "I got a very bad feeling about this." Keemstar sweats butter as he gets ready to kick the door in and throw the gfuel packets. "Say n****r motherfucker" keemstar kicks in the door and does a back flip in slow motion as he throws his gfuel in the guy's face. "What the gfuel didn't stun him, damn." The gfuel clears out as the guy takes off his mask, It is not only onision but it is a fusion between Rice Gum, Onision, Fooseytube, & the dad from DaddyOFive you know the guy that abuses his kids for money. "Hahahaha you're gfuel only makes me stronger gnome, it's my turn. Time for you to take this L." The youtube monster shoves keemstar into a book shelf and then steps back to power up it's vegetarian body. Keemstar hears noises coming from the closet. "Fuck you, you fucking fuck" Keemstar does his special gnome attack kicking it in the nuts. "Nooo how did you know that was my weakness.." The monster starts melting and yells out a large screetch as leafyishere rushes to where the closet is where the noise is coming from. Keemstar stands over the monster and grabs popcorn. "It's time to report your death." Keemstar takes a bite of popcorn. Leafy opens the door and he unties all these famous youtubers like pewdiepie, markiplier, vsauce, casey neistat etc. "leafy I wanted to tell you something" keemstar says nervously. "What is it pumpkin?" leafy says joyfully. "Stop with the gay shit you fucking weirdo." Keemstar leaves and gets his money and views back to dramaalert. Leafy goes back under the bridge making shitty commentary videos. His lesson was he learned keem isn't gay for him. The end.

y.


End file.
